


i bet (a thousand kisses)

by zoo (winren)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Background Relationships, Bets & Wagers, Demigods, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winren/pseuds/zoo
Summary: Sicheng pressed his forehead against Renjun's, his eyes going crossed momentarily before pulling back, holding the youngest at arm's length."I bet I can make you fall in love with me in ten days." Sicheng said proudly.Renjun's confidence returned suddenly at the mention of the bet. He knew no one could resist a bet of his."I bet I can do it in eight." Renjun responded, the same devilish grin on his.





	i bet (a thousand kisses)

**Author's Note:**

> i really love winren so much :( they're my babies :/ and i owe them everything !!!! streamed take off the entire time while writing this and then dnyl while editing :( i cant believe this fic was only going to be a small 2k ! but here it is ! at 11k in all of its beautiful sad glory !!! anyways the idea of a hermes renjun was just so perfect I couldn't resist. thank you oomfie for @'ing me to get me to write this fic !!!

**** Renjun was no stranger to betting. He was frequently trying to con the other campers out of their drachmas by having them join random bets with him. They were as small as betting what they would eat that lunch or betting on what god the next camper would be claimed by. His own brothers knew not to get in bets with him, even if they, too, were lucky.

Renjun just happened to be luckier.

Sadly, Yukhei, the son of Hephaestus, had not yet learned better

They sat on the beach looking out into the water as Yangyang rode a dolphin. Normally they would be in the water also, trying to persuade the son of Poseidon into letting them get close to the dolphin, but the last time Yukhei had tried to make friends with a sea animal, he was sent to the infirmary for a week.

“I bet that the next camper to get brought will be the son of Apollo.” Renjun said. He took a bite of his sandwich and looked at his friend with big eyes. He noticed how Yukhei avoided making eye contact with him. The other felt that the longer he can avoid his gaze, the longer he can avoid falling into the trap of accepting the bet.

He lost, turning to Renjun as the other took out a water bottle. Renjun raised a brow, knowing that Yukhei was going to cave into taking the bet.

"I bet he's going to be an Ares boy." Yukhei countered. Renjun shrugged accepting his answer. There were no wrong answers, just ones that lost.

They shook hands and went back to their little picnic, watching as Yangyang started hanging out with a shark.

  
  
  


A new camper showed up the next week. The cabins were all seated together on the ampitheater as the boy stood on the stage. Renjun would be lying if he didn't think the new boy was hot. He looked around the same age as him and judging by the longing look Yangyang was sending the boy, he wasn't the only one who thought that.

Yukhei made eye contact with Renjun when he took his seat with the Hephaestus cabin. He sent the elder a wink and went back to paying attention to the camp director, Psyche. She was the wife of Cupid, one of Aprhodite's sons. None of the campers actually knew why she was assigned to the camp, but they were grateful it was her and not Hercules or some other demigod. He'd heard about some camps being led by Dionysus, but he couldn't imagine the shit show. 

When the bow and arrow hologram appeared over the boy, he could hear Yukhei's groan from where he sat, despite the fact that two other cabins separated them.

Psyche sent a glare towards the other, but returned her attention back to the camper quickly.

"Son of Apollo, find your brothers." She instructed, nudging him slightly. The boy made weary glances around the ampitheater, unsure of what to do. Ten, the Apollo cabin head counselor, stood up, waving his arms above his head to get his attention.

Renjun knew that was technically considered cheating, but he couldn't help the smile he had. Something about Ten just made Renjun happy and he wondered if it was because he was the son of Apollo or if it was because he was just so fucking hot. He would've thought more about whatever the feelings he had for the other boy were, but sadly, someone as beautiful as Ten would not be single. He'd been cuffed by Johnny Suh, son of Athena, since Renjun first came to camp a few years ago.

He met up with Yukhei after dinner to accept his four drachmas. He should've bet more, but he didn't want to get too greedy.

"Are you sure you're not the son of Apollo. You're like an oracle or some shit." Yukhei muttered, still pissed off that he lost.

"I assure you that I'm just super lucky. Hermes blessed me not only with amazing good looks, but with the best luck to ever grace this cabin." Renjun smirked.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't getting a little bored with winning all of his bets, but what else could he do. He was the best con man at the camp and he made his living from gambling and bets. His mother had two other sons to feed and asking for too much just made him feel ungrateful.

"You should try to challenge yourself next time." Yukhei said. Renjun just rolled his eyes, pocketing the silver pieces.

  
  


❥

  
  


Renjun laid in bed that night, trying to tune out the sounds of the other boys snores. He couldn't sleep thinking about how maybe he should try to do something challenging. He was thinking more of a bet and a con mixed together, but he couldn't figure out exactly what he wanted to do.

There was nothing out there that he wanted that badly. He could try to convince the other campers to do a poker night where everyone played together, but that wasn't that hard. The only other person that could maybe beat him was Doyoung and that was because he was just that good at strategizing and poker was just as much luck as it was strategy.

He brought up his idea of a poker night with his brothers at breakfast. Chenle and Kun were his actual blood brothers from their mother's side and they would always joke about how their mom would like someone like Hermes so much she'd stay with him long enough to have three kids. It was weird to think about because Hermes was so different from their very cold and serious mother who worked for the police department. She would refuse to tell them how she met their father, but Kun had once hypothesized Hermes was brought in for some bank robbery and seduced her to get out of prison.

"Make someone fall in love with you. That's the biggest con of all time." Guanheng tried. He was sitting at their table, trying to get Chenle to unlock a tiny chest of his.

"Are you allowed to say that?" Renjun asked, looking at his friend confused.

"Why? Cause Aprhodite is my mom?" Guanheng responded, a smirk on his lips. Renjun had to force himself to look away from the other because of how handsome he was. Stupid Aphrodite children and their fucking beautiful faces and perfect lips.

"No, because you're dating Yukhei." Kun continued. Guanheng nodded slowly, as if thinking about it. Aphrodite kids were whack and he was sure that the only good one was Jaehyun. He was sweet and kind and gave Doyoung flowers and kisses every moment he could.

Now that he thought about it, it was kind of gross seeing their PDA at all times. He was sort of glad that Guanheng and Yukhei weren't as gross as them.

"Try to get an Aphrodite kid to fall for you. That'll be a challenge. Sort of like a who can make the other fall first." Guanheng continued. Renjun paused mid-chew to think about it.

It wasn't a bad idea, but he couldn't think about who in the Aprhodite cabin was single.

"Sicheng is single." Guanheng said, as if reading Renjun's mind.

"Wasn't he dating Yuta? I thought they were a lovely couple." Chenle frowned.

Renjun was also sure that Sicheng and Yuta were dating. They seemed like one of the only couples at camp that would probably get married. He didn't even hear about their break up and he was sure it would've been the hottest gossip around camp.

"They broke up a while ago. Yuta is dating Taeil now. They ended on good terms though, so that's why they still hang out. I'm surprised that you didn't see Yuta and Taeil making out during that one star watching event." Guanheng laughed.

Now that Renjun thought about it, he had seen them being really close during the campfire. But they were just weird like that and were always hanging off of Sicheng and giving him hugs.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Making someone fall in love with me can't be that hard can it?" Renjun pondered.

"Yes. It is. It took me a year to even think about asking Dejun out on a date." Kun interrupted. “And you’ve never even had a boyfriend, so I think it’ll be pretty hard.”

"That's just because you're a dork who can't talk to boys." Chenle teased. Kun reached over and pinched his brother's ear, making the other gasp out in pain.

"And you guys are a lovely couple," Guanheng said, doing nothing to stop the attack on Chenle. Kun smiled up at him, agreeing that they were in fact a cute couple.

"We're talking about falling in love, Kun. Seems easy enough." Renjun said.

His brothers looked at him as if he was the dumbest person in the camp, but he didn't care. He was set on trying to find Sicheng to get him to agree to the bet.

He knew Sicheng would agree to it. No one ever really said no to one of his challenges.

  
  


❥

  
  


"No." Sicheng said. Renjun had found him at the stables taking care of the pegasi. The stables smelled nothing like he thought they would. He figured that it was some Aprhodite charm. Renjun silently prayed that Aprhodite would visit the Hermes cabin, because it never smelled good in there. No thanks to some of the other boys and their obnoxious use of body spray. Even the girls in the cabin were more on the dirty side, refusing to wash their clothes until they absolutely had to. 

"You didn't even hear what I had to say!" Renjun started. He glanced down at the floor making sure not to step on pegasus poop as he walked closer to Sicheng.

"I don't have to hear what you say to know that you're here to make a dumb bet with me." the older said.

Renjun frowned at that. He never really talked to Sicheng, only the casual hellos and small talk when their cabins had sparring together. He didn't know his reputation was so known around the camp.

"I promise it's not dumb! Can you at least let me just explain what it is first before you decide you don't want to do it?" Renjun tried. Sicheng sighed, putting down the brush and taking a seat on one of the stools. He motioned with his hand telling the other to continue.

"I want to make a bet to see who could make the other fall in love first." Renjun said.

"Like who can set each other up with someone else first? I'm literally the son of Aphrodite. Match-making is in my blood." Sicheng questioned.

"No. I mean if we were to date each other. Who would fall in love first. I would try to make you fall in love with me and you would try to make me fall in love with you." he explained further.

Sicheng looked up at the younger, his eyes gleaming with something that Renjun was unsure of. He glanced away, noticing that Sicheng seemed to get brighter and more attractive, if that was even possible.

He truly was the son of Aphrodite.

The older stood up walking closer and closer to Renjun, the other walking backwards to avoid getting too near him. When his back hit the stable wall and it looked like Sicheng kept getting closer, Renjun thought that maybe he would lose this bet right there.

Sicheng placed a hand against the wall, beside Renjun's head, caging the other in. He leaned down a smirk doning his beautiful face. Renjun cleared his throat averting his gaze before evidently looking back up at the other.

Sicheng pressed his forehead against Renjun's, his eyes going crossed momentarily before pulling back, holding the youngest at arm's length.

"I bet I can make you fall in love with me in ten days." Sicheng said proudly.

Renjun's confidence returned suddenly at the mention of the bet. He knew no one could resist a bet of his.

"I bet I can do it in six." Renjun responded, the same devilish grin on his. 

  
  


❥

  
  


**Day One.**

  
  


The great thing about the camp was that it was on the outskirts of a small town. Many of the old campers who graduated moved over to the town to live there.

And that was where Sicheng decided their first date should be. They went to a small ice cream shop, despite the fact that it was pretty chilly out. Supposedly the colder it was outside the more punches they got on a card. Ten punches and they get a free double scoop. Together they were already at six punches.

Renjun narrowed his eyes when Sicheng asked for Neapolitan ice cream. He further judged him when Sicheng favored the strawberry flavor.

Before he could pay for his own, Sicheng was already handing over his cash, paying for both of their cones.

"It's a date, Renjun. I can't have you paying for yourself. That'd be so rude of me." Sicheng explained when Renjun had told him he didn't have to.

"That's so old fashion. It's 2019. I can pay for myself." Sicheng just shrugged, ignoring the younger in favor of finishing his cone off.

They were at one of the many parks that overlooked the river that ran through, connecting the town and the camp together. Normally, under better weather conditions, there would be kids playing in the lake.

It was nice, even the wind had died down, leaving just a small chill in the air, turning both of their noses a light pink. The flush made Sicheng look cuter and Renjun had to ball his fists in his jacket pockets to keep from squishing the other's cheeks.

Stupid Aphrodite kids and their good looks.

Sicheng stood up from the bench and held out a hand for Renjun to take. He took it, confused that the other's hands weren't as cold as he expected. Instead the heat radiating off him was comforting and he even noticed the way Sicheng smelled good.

He wondered if it was some Aprhodite charm that made him warm at all times. Perfect for hugging, Renjun thought before blushing and discarding that thought.

"I want to take you somewhere." Sicheng explained, before they took off further down the river path. It led further from the town and Renjun had a momentary thought that Sicheng was going to kill him. He didn't know why that thought crossed his mind and he felt ashamed to think the other would even be able to do such a thing.

They stopped in front of a bush and before Renjun could pretend that he was excited to see it, Sicheng pushed a couple of tree branches, revealing a hidden path and motioned for the younger to go in first.

The first thing he noticed when he walked further in was the pond. Upon further inspection, he spotted the koi fish along with the frogs that lived in the clear water. He also noticed that the air in the little nature pocket was warmer and when he turned around he saw that Sicheng had already shed his jackets, leaving them on the grass.

"How did you find this place?" Renjun asked, following the other and taking off his top layer and beanie.

"I didn't. I had it made." Sicheng proudly stated. Renjun stared at him confused. There was no way that Sicheng made it. It didn't look man made at all and even the small rock waterfall stream that spilled in from the river looked natural.

"I had help of course. Dejun and Yangyang helped me create the pond and they made sure that the temperature would never get too cold or too hot." Sicheng explained.

"Why did you decide to make your own little getaway in town? Couldn't you have done it at the camp?" Renjun asked. He felt that because the pond was a little ways away from the camp, it would hardly get a lot of traction. He knew that some of the other campers would love to have the getaway just as much.

"I did it for this date. I thought it would be cute to take you here."

"You're really pulling all the stops out on the first date, huh."

"If you think that's all the stops, maybe I really can make you fall in love with me before ten days," Sicheng pondered. Renjun rolled his eyes and walked over to Sicheng, taking his hand again. If Sicheng thought that the way to his heart was grand gestures, then he was gravely mistaken.

His heart was actually beating super fast just thinking about how Sicheng had gotten help from other people to make the little pond just for him.

He actually felt threatened that maybe this would be one of those bets he'd lose.

  
  


❥

  
  


**Day Two.**

  
  


Renjun made sure to ask Dejun to create a giant bouquet of flowers for him. He was really pissed that Dejun wouldn't do it for free and that the bouquet cost him three drachmas, but he figured he'd just scam the other to get his money back later.

He stood outside the archery field waiting for the campers to finish their training.

He tried to conceal the bouquet behind his back as best as he could, but Dejun made the damn thing so big. He really hoped Sicheng liked them, because he didn't really plan much for their date. At least not as grand as making the older a pond just for him. He still couldn't get over that and just the thought of it made his heart beat faster.

He felt like he'd go into cardiac arrest when he spotted Sicheng. He was wearing the standard light blue camp shirt with cargo shorts, but the shirt clung to his chest and his blonde hair was matted against his forehead with sweat and for some reason it didn't turn him off. He looked hot as fuck and Renjun hated it. Only the son of Aphrodite would look hot while sweaty and tired.

When Sicheng spotted Renjun, the giant smile the other sent him, made Renjun want to call off the bet right then and there. How could someone make him so weak in the knees with no effort at all. He was doomed, he knew he was. He felt like Guanheng was setting him up for failure when he mentioned the bet.

Sicheng bound over to him, waving goodbye to his brothers.

He spotted the bouquet right away, his hands reaching out for them, making grabby motions that Renjun cursed. How did he change the switch from hot as fuck to being so cute. He handed the flowers over and the way Sicheng gushed over them, made Renjun just a little hopeful that maybe he wasn't screwed with this bet. The flush of his red cheeks, made him more attractive, but they were a sign of victory for Renjun.

"How is it that you don't smell after training?" Renjun asked, instantly regretting it when Sicheng giggled. He fucking giggled. And Renjun thought it was the best sound he'd ever heard.

"You really think Aprhodite would let her children have a single flaw?" Sicheng responded. He got him there. Of course Aprhodite would bless her children with the ability to never smell bad. He wondered if there was any flaw about their appearances. He couldn't think of anything. Not when Guanheng and Jaehyun also existed. They probably never had to worry about morning breath or bed hair either.

"Do you want to go to the stargazing event tonight?" Unlike the other times the camp held their stargazing events, this one was different because there was supposed to be an eclipse. He really was lucky that one decided to happen that week. He had heard from Ten that they were romantic and perfect for dates. He also heard other details from Ten about what he and Johnny would do during those times. Supposedly eclipses did weird things to the children of Apollo. He shivered trying to shove that thought out of his mind.

"Sure! They're supposed to have s'mores." Sicheng nodded. Renjun hated that Sicheng being excited for the s'mores made him feel giddy.

  
  


Renjun tried to look for a place on the field for them. He for sure wanted to sit far from his own brothers, and he didn’t want to sit next to any other couples in case they judged him. He found the perfect place on the far left. He was close to where most of the Dionysus boys were, and far from Doyoung and Jaehyun, who he was sure were going to be making out the entire night. 

Sicheng had told him after dinner that he’d meet him before they start the bonfire. Renjun had arrived a little early, despite taking hours getting ready. Unlike Sicheng, he had to actually try with his appearance. He had taken at least an hour trying to figure out what to do with his hair. Kun had helped him, before giving up because Renjun didn’t like anything he did for him. 

He spotted Sicheng just as he was placing rocks around the blanket to keep it from flying up. He waved the other over when they made eye contact and as he got closer, Renjun felt like he should’ve taken longer than three hours getting ready because compared to Sicheng, he looked like a dumpster. 

“You look good.” Sicheng said when he took a seat on the blanket, their arms brushing as he lay down, resting his head on his arm behind him. Renjun choked at the compliment, looking down at his torn jeans. He really tried and brought out all the stops for his outfit. He even made sure to wear his jean jacket over his black and gold camp shirt. He had spent extra drachmas to buy it from the gift store. Maybe he was just being harsh on himself. 

“You look great as always.” Renjun complimented back. The other beamed as if he didn’t hear that often and something pulled at his heartstrings. 

“I’m ready to eat those s’mores.” Sicheng said, getting up to walk over to where the line was starting. 

Just Renjun’s luck that they filed in line right behind Dejun and Kun. Dejun was fine, in fact he was one of Renjun’s favorite people, but the look that Kun kept sending him was something that he wanted to avoid. 

“Are you guys on a date?” Kun said, bluntly. The blush that both graced Renjun and Sicheng’s cheeks confirmed Kun’s question, but before he could say anything, Dejun alerted his boyfriend that they were next to roast s’mores. 

When they made their s’mores, thankfully without any other interupptions, they made their way back to the blanket. The Dionysus boys were already trying to point out some of the constellations, but they would find themselves lost and would lean over to ask Renjun if he could help, just for the younger to shrug and shake his head. He didn’t know anything about the stars. 

Maybe the should’ve sat near the Apollo or Athena boys if they really wanted to appreciate the stars before the eclipse made her debut. 

They didn’t have to wait much longer before the beautiful full moon was turning a bright red and being swallowed into the darkness of the sky. Renjun turned to look at Sicheng just as the moon reached the total blackout, casting a red cast over Sicheng’s face. The older looked up in amusement, the part of his lips was something that Renjun couldn’t look away from. 

Sicheng glanced down and reached for Renjun’s hand, taking it in his own. He glanced over at Renjun and gave him a small smile, Renjun’s chest aching at the action, but letting the flush of warmth dull the ache. 

  
  


❥

  
  


**Day Three.**

  
  


Renjun found himself sitting in the Apollo cabin seeking advice. He couldn't go to the

Aprhodite kids because he knew that they would blab to their brother. He needed someone who he could trust. Someone who had experience in the dating department.

Except Ten wasn't in yet, according to some of his siblings. He was seated on Ten's bed, awkwardly sitting there as Jaemin, one of the Apollo boys who worked in the infirmary, and Donghyuck, the new boy that Yukhei and he had bet on, stared at him.

Renjun didn't really speak to Jaemin, except for that one time when they had come to camp together and had orientation at the same time. He sort of avoided most people, for whatever reason.

Jaemin was just kind of weird.

"What was it that you needed Ten for?" Donghyuck asked, his head hanging over the top bunk to peer down at Renjun.

Renjun blushed, not really wanting to tell the others.

"Is it about the bet you have going on with Sicheng?" Jaemin questioned, leaning in closer. Just Renjun's luck that both Donghyuck and Jaemin seemed to sleep right next to Ten. "If you need relationship advice I can totally help you! I've been dating Jeno since we were five."

Renjun looked over at Jaemin confused. He had no idea that Jaemin and Jeno, the Demeter boy, were dating. He hardly ever saw them to begin with, so maybe it wasn't that weird and out of nowhere.

"I don't need help exactly. I just wanted to ask Ten how he managed to get Johnny to fall for him." Renjun explained.

Jaemin hummed and stood up from his bunk to head over to his chest. "Shouldn't you have gone to Johnny to ask him that?" he asked, rummaging through everything.

"No. Johnny just told me when he fell in love. But I need to know everything that Ten did. I need to know his secrets." Renjun said.

"I think Ten's secret was being really hot and putting out on the first date." Jaemin mentioned. Renjun blushed at that and then frowned when he realized the first part of his sentence.

"I'm hot!" He whined, standing up to walk over to Jaemin. The younger looked up and him and nodded slowly. Renjun didn't feel any better. He stalked out of the cabin, upset that he didn't get any info.

Jaemin was probably right when he said that Ten's secret to getting Johnny to fall for him was being hot.

It seemed to be going well for Sicheng. He was so fucking beautiful and Renjun feared he was going to fall victim to boy's charms.

  
  


❥

  
  


At dinner, Guanheng was sitting at the Hermes table again. He kept glancing over at the Hephaestus table and Renjun really wanted to ask why he was sitting with them again when he could be sitting with the Hephaestus boys, especially Yukhei.

He got his answer when Chenle and Kun lean in and whisper at low tones. "We want to get in on the bet." Chenle said, shocking Renjun. Chenle hardly ever took on bets with Renjun. Unlike the other Hermes children, he wasn't graced with the luck that the others were. He was just extremely good at running and picking locks.

Renjun sadly, couldn't run for shit and always tried to sit out the three-legged races.

Guanheng, upon hearing their conversation, also leaned his head in, eyebrows raised. "I bet against Sicheng."

The brothers stared at Guanheng confused.

"Listen, before you ask any questions, Sicheng's biggest weakness are cute boys who are cute. And Renjun is all of those things." Guanheng shrugged. Renjun blushed at the compliment, but still didn't understand him.

He didn't think Yuta fit the mold of cute boys. Yuta was cute at times, but his sensual aura was very much the opposite of that.

"Just take my word for it." Guanheng said, putting five drachmas in the middle of the table. Kun and Chenle followed suit. Renjun stared at the silver pieces, suddenly more determined to prove them right.

Except Kun voted against Renjun, shrugging when the other glared at him.

"I don't think you have a chance against Sicheng. He's literally your type."

And he was right. Sicheng was everything Renjun wanted in a man. Of course the physical parts of him were something that he couldn't just dismiss. Sicheng was hands down perfect. His blonde hair and perfect fucking lips were just the cherry and sprinkles on top. The main cake was how adorable and sweet Sicheng was. He was always at the pegasi stables taking care of them even when he wasn't on duty. The way he created that small pond for Renjun despite it being their first date. The way-

Renjun cut all thoughts of Sicheng.

If he kept going on listing all the great things about Sicheng, he would surely lose the bet. And he couldn't let Chenle go poor. Not as his role of his older brother.

Kun though, he could choke. Renjun was going to win this bet.

  
  


❥

  
  


**Day Four.**

  
  


They've been holding hands as much as they possibly could and Renjun didn't know if it was because he liked it or if it was one of Sicheng's plans to get Renjun to fall first.

Either way, he didn't protest to it. He liked the warmth that radiated off the other's hands and he liked that it meant he could pull Sicheng along to whatever camp activity he wanted to.

For some reason Sicheng wouldn't object to any of Renjun's suggestions. The way he just went along with everything, even going as far as making matching camp bracelets, was probably going to be the death of Renjun.

They were holding hands and sitting along the beach and it was the perfect date, except that it wasn't.

Jaehyun, Guanheng, Yukhei and Doyoung decided that it was the perfect time to join them even despite their protests. Guanheng even mentioned how it could be a triple date and just the thought of doing something that corny made Renjun flush with embarrassment. He hadn't gotten used to the fact that they've been going on dates. The things that Renjun and Sicheng were doing would be considered dating.

They were holding hands, their wrists donning their matching camp bracelets.

They were. Dating.

Guanheng kept giving him knowing glances as if to give him some sort of clue, but all Renjun could decipher from the raise of the other's eyebrows was that the Aphrodite boys were unfairly handsome.

He had to stop talking about their looks.

Especially when Jaehyun suggested that they take off their shirts to play beach volleyball. Doyoung protested and called it unnecessary and Renjun had to agree.

Except no one listened and Doyoung and Renjun were the only two that stood on the sand wearing their camp shirts still.

Renjun had to keep averting his gaze whenever he kept finding himself looking over at Sicheng's toned stomach.

Guanheng gave him another one of those annoying looks and Renjun finally decided that he would up the ante.

He sat out the first beach volleyball game to watch and cheer on Sicheng. He started off slowly with just shouting encouraging things when Sicheng would hit the ball over the net, but once he noticed the reddening of the other's nape, he started cheering for him more often. He might have even let a few pet names slip out.

That seemed to be exactly what Guanheng wanted him to do, judging by the proud looks Renjun was receiving.

After beach volleyball (and after Sicheng finally put his god damn shirt on), they said goodbye to the others and walked away from the beach and towards the forest where the nymphs and satyrs lived.

Renjun had told him that he wanted to take him to his favorite place.

It was just a small open cabin surrounded by trees and patches of crocus flowers. It was placed there by Hermes for his children to go to whenever they wanted. Kun had taken Dejun there for their first date and that relationship seemed to be going really well.

"This place is so pretty." Sicheng muttered in awe as he twirled around to look up at the giant trees. He made sure he was careful to not step on the flowers. Renjun had to bite his tongue to keep from saying something stupid and corny. "But it's not as pretty as you." Sicheng said, taking Renjun's hand and bringing it to his lips, maintaining eye contact with the younger.

"I think this place is only beautiful because you're standing here being part of the scenery." Renjun stated, watching as the bright pink flush decorated Sicheng's cheeks and neck.

“I didn’t think being cheesy would get us some place.” Sicheng muttered. He pushed his bangs out of his face and took a seat on the ground. Renjun looked down at the son of Aprhodite and was taken aback by how bright he looked amongst the purple flowers. Renjun fell to his knees, their faces close together. Sicheng’s smile was blinding and Renjun couldn’t help the way his own lips curled upwards. 

“Being cheesy is gross, but if it works… it works,” Renjun smirked. He leant forward, pressing their lips together, marvelling in the feel of just how soft Sicheng’s lips were. He pulled back, a cocky smile on his face. Before Sicheng could say anything else, he picked one of the flowers and tucking it behind Sicheng’s ear, the dark purple standing out against his blonde hair. 

  
  


❥

  
  


**Day Five.**

  
  


Renjun pulled Sicheng closer to him, his hands roaming the expanse of the other’s back. They were pressed up against a small corner of the stables. At first Renjun was embarrassed that they were making out in front of the pegasi, but then he was lost in the feeling of Sicheng’s mouth against his. 

Renjun wasn’t sure when they started making out. He had just come to the stables because they were going to eat lunch together down by the beach. He wanted to take him on a cute picnic, but he was not protesting to their change of plans. 

“We should stop. The ice cream’s gonna melt.” Renjun muttered. Sicheng groaned, pulling away, Renjun instantly regretting bringing up the ice cream. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s already melted, but you’re right. We should eat something.” The elder said. He reached down and grabbed the picnic basket, pausing so he could also grab Renjun’s hand. 

“We have to eat quickly because I have sparring soon.” Renjun mentioned as they put the blanket down on the sand once they had gotten to the beach. 

“With who?” Renjun leaned over Sicheng to reach for one of the sandwiches. He made them in the kitchen and somehow he managed to make a giant mess that he blamed on Chenle when Psyche asked him about it. 

“Hephaestus and Athena.” Renjun answered. He peered into the basket and frowned when he noticed the ice pops had melted and it was just liquid and a popsicle stick floating in the clear wrapper. He shrugged and brought one of the blue pops out. He would just drink it instead. Hopefully Sicheng didn’t think he was weird. 

“Aren’t they your team for the capture the flag tomorrow?” Sicheng reached into the basket for the other pop, a red one, copying Renjun and taking sips of the juice, not commenting on how it was melted. 

“You’re not claiming that we’re cheating, are you?” Renjun suggested, sending the other a sly smile. 

“I choose not to answer that question.” 

Renjun rolled his eyes and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against Sicheng’s even softer lips. He really couldn’t get over kissing the elder. 

  
  


❥

  
  


Yukhei was standing in front of him, celestial bronze sword glowing in the sunlight. Renjun was too busy looking over at where Yuta and Taeil were standing. He didn’t know how he had missed that they were together, especially now as he looked at them barely inches apart from each other. 

“Can you stop staring at them? I’m trying to kick your butt here.” Yukhei groaned, poking Renjun slightly with the tip of the sword. He looked over at the taller and frowned. Normally Renjun would say something back, but he couldn’t think about anything except how Yuta and Sicheng dated for years. 

Renjun sheathed his knife, no longer in the mood to spar. The houses would be called soon to talk about their capture the flag plan anyways. He hated moping around, but just thinking about Sicheng and Yuta made him feel so fucking weird. 

He didn’t know why. Yuta had obviously moved on and Sicheng never mentioned the other either. Guanheng had said that they were on good terms, but he also hasn’t seen them talk to each other. 

Yukhei pushed him forward, his arm slung over Renun’s shoulders and pulling the other close to himself. He bent his head down so he could whisper to the other. “Don’t worry about it, buddy. I promise you that you’re doing good with this whole bet thing.” 

Renjun paled at his words. 

The bet. 

That’s all it was. Just a bet on who could get the other to fall in love first. He didn’t know what would happen after the bet ended. He didn’t think they would just forget it all and go on with their lives as if it never happened. There was no way. But there was also no reason to think that after the bet ended, despite whoever won, that they wouldn’t continue their dating thing. That would just be rude to make someone fall for you and drop them. He hoped that was also what Sicheng thought about the whole ordeal. 

He nodded at Yukhei’s words. He did feel pretty confident that he was probably doing better at the bet. Judging by the way Sicheng couldn’t get his hands away from Renjun and the way he always seemed to light up when he was around, made Renjun feel pretty safe. 

Except if he thought about it more, he figured that maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t that safe. 

Not when his heartbeat would not return to normal until hours after he’d left the other’s side. Or how Renjun always readily intertwined their fingers when Sicheng reached for his. He didn’t want to start thinking about how he couldn’t get enough of the taste of Sicheng’s lips. He willed himself to stop thinking about Sicheng before it got out of hand and he loses the bet. 

Yukhei and Guanheng seemed to have a lot of confidence in Renjun and he wondered if they also had a side bet going on.

  
  


Renjun met up with Sicheng after dinner and their cabin announcements. Curfew was in an hour but Renjun just wanted to see him before bed.

They were sat at one of the arts and crafts picnic tables, their shoulders brushing against each other and even that brought chills to him. Sicheng's hand brushed along Renjun's rib when he pulled him closer to his side.

He leaned in whispering and causing Renjun's hairs to stand on edge. "Capture the flag tomorrow is going to be great because you'll finally get to find out how losing feels like." Renjun rolled his eyes at the other's statement. It wasn't his fault that the Athena cabin and Hermes always won capture the flag or that they were always paired together. It was Chenle and Johnny's. Those two together were a power house and Renjun was glad that they haven't been on a mission together.

"Well you have Ten and Doyoung this time so maybe you can finally win. Hopefully Ten doesn't light the flag on fire with his arrows again." Renjun said, patting Sicheng's back in reassurance.

Renjun was positive that Sicheng's team had no chance of winning, but he didn't want to say that. He would just have to wait for tomorrow night to find out.

He gave Sicheng a final kiss and walked back to his cabin, wondering if he should've offered to walk the other to his, but it was on the other side of camp and he didn't want to be caught by Psyche for being out after curfew.

  
  


❥

  
  


**Day Six.**

  
  


Renjun started his day hanging out with Dejun and Kun. Dejun had brought him a smoothie for the day because he wanted the Hermes brothers to be ready for capture the flag. He didn't know why Dejun wanted the other team to lose so badly, but he was too busy to ask him.

He later found out from Kun that Dejun and Guanheng were mortal rivals and he also had no idea where it stemmed from. He just knew to stay away when the two were getting into their usual arguments.

Renjun was really thankful for his brothers boyfriend. Of course Kun would find the cutest and sweetest boy in the entire camp and date him. It was only logical. A classic son of Hermes.

He wondered when Chenle would start dating. He figured that the younger would find a way to get with a child of the Big Three. Chenle was always trying to upstage his older brothers and it just seemed fitting that he would do it in that way.

Go out with a bang and all that.

After their breakfast, they were stuck inside one of the big cabins making macaroni necklaces. He felt like a child, but he was still having fun. Like a child. It was the simple things in life, Renjun figured.

He was in the middle of making one for Sicheng when he noticed that Chenle was talking to someone. He couldn't tell who it was because the person was wearing a hat and jacket, despite it being the middle of summer.

He leaned over to Yangyang, who was making his necklace out of sun charms and painted orange macaroni pastas. "Do you know who Chenle is talking to?" Yangyang looked up, cleaning his hands on his shorts leaving yellow paint on the black denim.

"That's Jisung. You can't mistake that dark aura." Yangyang muttered. Jisung. That name sounded so familiar, but Renjun doesn't remember where he's heard it.

"Who is he?" Renjun squirmed under the judging look Yangyang sent him. He didn't like being judged for not knowing things. It wasn't his fault he usually stuck to his own cabin. The only reason he even knew other people was because of connections.

"Park Jisung is the son of Zeus. He's not from camp, but Psyche took him in. People are saying that Cupid and Psyche adopted him. He doesn't even sleep in the Zeus cabin, but the main one." Yangyang whispered.

Renjun scoffed. He hated himself. Of course Chenle would manage to befriend a child of Zeus, adopted son of fucking Cupid and Psyche.

He figured he should watch his mouth more closely before he said something bad and it managed to turn real.

He pulled aside his brother as they were leaving the arts and crafts. "Park Jisung?" Chenle shrugged and pulled away from the other to walk back to where the son of Zeus was standing, waiting for the other. He was a tall lanky boy, his long legs accentuated by the black jeans he wore topping it off with black and silver chunky sneakers.

  
  


❥

  
  


Just before capture the flag started, the campers sat at the ampitheatre waiting for Psyche to explain the rules. They were always the same,

  1. No killing each other
  2. Have fun.



Yet Psyche always had to make sure they knew.

When Psyche finished her long awaited speech about how safety is important, she gave the campers the green light to start the game. They dispersed into their groups. The Demeter and Dionysus cabin were sitting the game out, acting as the referees.

Yangyang and Jisung, two boys with no actual cabin big enough for a team were placed with Renjun's team, despite the complaints from a certain Apollo cabin claiming that their team was already over powered.

It was just a game. A game that they were going to win of course, but just a game regardless.

Renjun had wanted to get flag duty, but Johnny gave it to Yukhei who had rigged the sand dune with traps. Johnny had put Renjun on the actual capture team, along with Chenle, Yangyang and Yuta.

He didn't get why Johnny had put him on the capture team. He wasn't great at sparring like Yuta was, or fast like Chenle and he wasn't the son of one of the big three like Yangyang, either. He wondered if Johnny just needed someone that could distract the other team while the actual good members went off looking for the flag. He unsheathed his knife, bracing himself for the inevitable ambush from the other team. At least he could actually try this time.

Yuta stood behind him, watching his back as they guarded Chenle further into the forest. Yuta's celestial bronze sword was pointed down at the ground as they waited, put off by the silence. From what Taeil had told them, they should have been nearing where they think the other cabins had put their flag, but the suspicious lack of action put them on edge.

Yangyang volunteered to walk further to scout the forest for any of the other campers. Yuta suggested that Renjun should go along, further proving his first theory that he was put there as a distraction. Yuta assured that he could guard and keep up with Chenle alone.

The two made their way down the river path, Yangyang claiming that being near the river would give him more power and he'd be able to protect them if they were attacked.

Yangyang didn't carry a weapon, instead opting to only carry a shield made of celestial bronze.

That shield came in handy when he used it to block an attack that threw Renjun off. When Yangyang lowered the shield to see who had attacked them, Donghyuck stood there a sword pointing at the two boys. The celestial bronze of the blade glimmered under the setting sun, the same glimmer reflecting in the boy's eyes. Yangyang yelped, jumping back, Renjun wrapping an arm around his friend's waist, keeping him steady, his other hand holding out his dagger.

"If you're looking for the flag, you're a little off." Donghyuck smirked, circling the boys, drawing in the sand with his sword.

"We came here for a water break." Renjun said, causing Donghyuck to pause, caught off guard by the other’s stupid comment. Renjun’s tug on Yangyang’s shirt alerted him that that was the perfect time to take off running. 

They bolted away from the river path and further into the woods, towards where Donghyuck had come out of. Renjun figured that Donghyuck must’ve come from the direction of their flag. It was only plausible to think that and he just hoped he was right and not leading them further away from their mark. 

He bumped into someone, sending them both flying back. Yangyang tripped over Renjun’s fallen body, his trident piercing the ground right next to Renjun’s ear, barely missing him. 

Renjun hopped up, pushing Yangyang off him, looking to see who it was that they bumped into. 

Chenle’s green hair poked out of the bush he was lying in and Renjun sighed in relief. That meant they were close to the flag, but they had to anticipate another attack. 

Yuta helped Chenle out of the bush, brushing the flowers that were stuck in his hair. He turned to Renjun and Yangyang, a raise of his eyebrow silently questioning what their next plan of action would be. 

Yuta grabbed Chenle’s hand and they all made a beeline further into the forest, their weapons of choice braced for any sign of attack. 

Renjun could hear shouts and screams somewhere further behind him and he hoped that there wouldn't be a sound of a cannon anytime soon. 

He really didn't want to lose this game, after being so cocky with Sicheng about how they were bound to win. 

They made their way out into a clearing, where the forest melted into the beach and spotted the other teams flag waving in the wind, the purple and gold gleaming under the setting sun. 

Renjun felt like it was too easy, he was sure that someone was going to come flying out of the forest, but when no one did, Chenle made a run towards the pole. 

Yet just as Renjun had expected, three figures flew out of the forest, tackling Renjun and Yangyang to the ground. Another person walked out of the forest, a glass bottle in his hand and a lighter in the other. 

Renjun saw him throw the bottle, breaking on impact and setting a ring of fire around the pole. He tugged against the two people holding him back, and watched as another person from the other team raced to grab Chenle, to pull him back from the fire, but the younger was already in the ring of fire. He shouted to his own team that he couldn’t grab the flag because the metal pole was too hot to grab. 

Yuta, who was standing at the side, an enemy holding him down, kicked at the guy’s shins causing him to momentarily release his grip on Yuta’s arms. Yuta reached down for his fallen sword and made his way towards the circle of fire. 

What Renjun and the rest of the enemy team had forgotten was one of Yuta’s Godly given talents passed down from his father was his resistance to fire. He could hear one of the guys holding him down curse at the other for the flaw in their plan. 

Yuta climbed over the ring of fire and kicked the pole down over the ring of fire and just before the flames could catch the flag, Yuta took it, holding it up in victory. He threw his sword like a javelin and Renjun watched it soar towards where Yangyang was being held down. The person holding him down, yelped as the celestial bronze sword zoomed towards her. She let Yangyang go, diving out of the way. 

Yangyang rolled over just as the sword pierced the sand. He crawled away towards the ocean, holding an arm out and flicking his wrist towards the ring of fire, where a trail of sea water followed his movements, extinguishing the flames. Yuta nodded, tugging on Chenle’s shirt to run.

Renjun timed his movement just right and twisted the boy’s arm, freeing himself and took off running towards his team mates. 

Getting the flag was the first part, escorting it back to neutral grounds was the other part. 

He hoped that Yukhei and the others were doing good guarding the flag and hoped that he wouldn’t have to hear the sound of the cannons. They were so close to making it and he just wanted this game to end. Being the distraction wasn’t fun and he was going to have to visit the infirmary to make sure that his wrist wasn’t sprained. 

They reached the clearing without any other attacks and no sounds of cannons firing. 

Psyche stood in the center of the grounds waiting for either team to produce the enemy flag. She spotted Chenle holding the flag, her lips barely baring a tight smile, but the light in her eyes showed that she had no doubt they would win. 

Once Chenle stepped neutral grounds, Psyche clapped her hands, the cannons firing around them. They waited for all the teams to start filing towards them. He spotted Taeil and Johnny walk out of the other side of the forest, their grins getting bigger when they saw Chenle standing there holding the purple flag. 

Their team erupted into shouts of congratulations, running over to them, lifting Chenle into the air, the purple flag draping around the group. The other team sulked and waited for Psyche to say something. 

They’ve lost enough times to know their punishment for losing would be cleaning duty for the next three days. 

Renjun was just glad that he never had to touch a dirty dish. 

He spotted Sicheng standing off at the side, Guanheng and Ten by him. Their expressions matched the other campers, impressed that their team managed to win again and pissed that they were stuck on cleaning duty. 

He made his way over to Sicheng wanting to gloat about how he was never wrong. He was the master of making bets. 

“Well done.” Sicheng said, greeting Renjun when he was close. He pulled the other in for a short hug, despite the other’s protests. Unlike Sicheng who could magically not smell, Renjun was sure he looked and smelled gross. 

“Fraternizing with the enemy I see?” Ten smirked, walking around the two, looking them up and down. 

“Seems like we all have boyfriends on the other team,” Sicheng stated, looking over at how Guanheng had ran over to Yukhei. 

Renjun tensed at how Sicheng had just called him his boyfriend. They never really said they were boyfriends, just dating, but the sound of it coming from Sicheng’s deep voice was nice and comforting. He felt Sicheng tense against him also, realizing what he said. Before Renjun could say something about it, Sicheng cleared his throat and said that he had to get going to start on the cleaning. He hugged Renjun goodbye, although it felt weird and awkward. 

  
  


❥

  
  


**Day Seven.**

  
  


Renjun tagged along with Jeno, Jaemin and Donghyuck when they went into the town. He was a little skeptical when Donghyuck had asked if Renjun wanted to tag along because he didn’t really know them. Yangyang was also invited, but the other turned down the invite because he had to meet with Psyche and Jisung. Renjun noticed the way Donghyuck had frowned when Jeno told him that Yangyang wouldn’t be tagging along. He wondered if there was something going on between them, because he was sure that Yangyang had his own little crush on the son of Apollo. 

They sat in the ice cream parlor, seated at the milkshake bar, their feets dangling off the tall stools. Renjun and Jaemin were in the middle of making a bet when the bell above the parlor door rang, alerting the four boys. 

Standing at the entrance was Guanheng, Yukhei, Jaehyun and Doyoung. Yukhei waved at Renjun with the hand he had interlocked with his boyfriend’s. Renjun returned the gesture and went back to his bet with Jaemin. 

He was telling Jaemin that at the next Apollo/Hermes sparring practice, the Hermes cabin would attain more points at the end than Apollo. He ignored the way Jeno cringed at the bet, but continued on, offering up four drachmas if he loses the bet. Jaemin took Renjun’s out-stretched hand, shaking it in agreement. 

Yukhei walked over with Guanheng, holding a single banana split in his free hand. “I feel like you guys just made a bet.” Yukhei smiled, some sort of tone Renjun can’t place, lacing his words.

“He might lose this one.” Jaemin said smugly. Guanheng raised a brow at the sound of Renjun losing a bet. It wasn’t unheard of, but it wasn’t really likely. He seemed inclined to see Renjun fail at something. 

“How’s that one bet with Sicheng going?” Jaehyun asked, butting into their group. He nudged Guanheng to make space for him and Doyoung. “That’s a bet you might lose, huh.” 

Renjun took a sip of his milkshake and shrugged. He hadn’t seen Sicheng all day. The older didn’t show up to the lunch hall for breakfast and he was really bummed that he didn’t get to talk to the other about the day before, before being dragged away by Jaemin and the others. 

He was hoping to catch the other before dinner, but he wasn't sure if he would make it back in time, or if he'll even be able to find Sicheng. 

He knew that Sicheng was a little put off with calling him his boyfriend and he only wanted to make sure that Sicheng knew that it didn't bother him. He might have even thought about it all night, not being able to sleep because he couldn't get the elder out of his head. He knew that his siblings were pissed that he was awake all night, fidgeting in bed. He even woke one of his sisters up and had to apologize and gave her a weak lie as an explanation.

"I have faith in Renjun," Guanheng winked. Yukhei scoffed and turned to his boyfriend in disbelief. Renjun felt real good at his reaction to that. He loved that the Yukhei had no faith in him. He finished his milkshake and turned around to face towards the bar and let the boys walk to their own booth and leave Renjun alone.

"I forgot about that bet you have going on with Sicheng." Jeno muttered. He placed a few drachmas on the counter as a tip and their group made their way out of the ice cream parlor.

"Guanheng came up to us and made us add money to the pot. Donghyuck over here voted against you, but I think that's because he's new and doesn't know how lucky you are." Jaemin said, patting the other's back in reassurance. Donghyuck made eye contact with Renjun and shrugged in agreement.

"I just don't think that falling in love has to do with luck," Donghyuck explained. "And you're going against a child of Aphrodite. You'd have to be really lucky to able to do that."

Renjun scoffed at that. The other was probably right about love having nothing to do with luck, but he was too stubborn to think that he didn't have the right amount of luck to pull off that feat.

He bit his lip, thinking about how maybe he really didn't. He himself had very little faith on his own feelings. He was sure he was bound to break soon, he just had to make sure that Sicheng broke first.

  
  


❥

  
  


Renjun was sure that Sicheng was avoiding him. He had tried meeting him at the sparring grounds, when he was sure that the Aphrodite cabin was practicing, but he wasn't able to spot him when they finished. He had asked Guanheng if he'd seen Sicheng anywhere, but he just said that he hasn't seen him since last night. He wasn't even sure if the other had come back for curfew, claiming that he wasn't there when he woke up.

He had gone to the pegasi stables, sure that the older would be hiding there, but he only saw an empty stable, bare of pegasi and people. He knew that the pegasi were out for riding practice which explained their absence, but that still didn't explain why he couldn't find Sicheng anywhere.

He couldn't think of any other place to look for Sicheng, so he called it a defeat and headed back to his own cabin to get ready for dinner.

He walked to the dining pavilion with Kun and Chenle. He had taken a nap when he got back to his cabin and woke up just minutes before they were supposed to head out. He had caught sight of himself in the mirror and did as much as he could to tame the beast that was his bed hair. It was getting longer in the back and he made a mental note to ask Ten to cut it for him. The older was just as good with a pair of shears as he was with a bow and arrow.

He couldn't concentrate on his food, as he kept stealing glances towards the Aprhodite table. He made eye contact with Guanheng who just shook his head in despair. Renjun was sure that Sicheng wouldn't miss dinner, but it was almost time for the offerings and the other had not made an appearance.

Chenle could tell his brother was sulking so he gave the rest of his dessert to him, claiming that he was full. Renjun took the apple pie gratefully, savoring it as he tried to stop glancing over at the other table.

Renjun was too upset to go to late night arts and crafts and when Yukhei and Yangyang invited him to hang out at the beach before curfew, he told them that he was just going to turn in early.

He sat in bed, staring at the other bunks, hands in his lap as he played with cards mindlessly. He was shuffling them and even asked one of his sisters to play a quick game with him. He was feeling so gross that he didn't even gamble on the game. He won, neither of them being surprised and fell back in bed, the cards still splayed on his blanket. His sister asked him what was going on, but he just shrugged. He didn't know how to answer it. He knew that not seeing Sicheng was bugging him, but he was sure he had a good reason to disappear like that without even telling his own siblings.

If he didn't see Sicheng the next morning, he'd make sure to ask Psyche about it.

  
  


❥

  
  


**Day Eight.**

  
  


Renjun woke up with the biggest headache. He was grumbling the entire time while getting dressed for the day. He was too glum to even attempt to fix his hair. It wasn't like putting any actual effort would help it.

He followed behind his siblings, lagging behind the group, his baseball cap pulled low over his head, to hide his messy hair and the dark circles that graced his eyes.

He felt a tug on his jacket sleeve, scaring him out of his zombie-like state, his other arm gripping his knife tightly, holding it under the stranger's chin. He stared up at Sicheng, who surprisingly looked very calm despite having a blade tip pressed against his Adam's apple.

Renjun released his grip on the knife, putting it back in his jacket pocket. He looked over at his brothers and noticed that they were gone, probably already at the dining pavilion. He waited for a while and noticed that Sicheng wasn't going to say anything.

"Shouldn't you be going to breakfast?" Renjun asked, rocking on the balls of his feet, not making eye contact with the other.

Sicheng took the hand that was holding on Renjun's sweater and reached lower to hold his hand, bringing it to face upwards, stretching his fingers out. Renjun watched as Sicheng placed six drachmas in his palm, the silver shining under the pink morning sun rays.

"You were right," he closed the other's hand into a fist to make sure the drachmas were kept secure when he used his other arm to pull Renjun tight against him. "You really never do lose a bet, huh."

Renjun flushed red at the implication of everything. The feeling of Sicheng's warm body pressed against his was not doing anything to calm the blush all over his body. He looked up at the other's eyes and just stared. "Are you sure?" He couldn't believe that he actually got someone to fall for him, especially the son of Aphrodite. He felt like he won just about every bet in existence.

"I've never been so sure of myself. I know that I like you a lot Renjun, and I know I'd be crazy to not call it love. So you win the bet, but I also know that this wasn't just a bet for you either. You like me a lot, I can tell by how fast your heart is beating and how red you are." He reached up to push Renjun's hat back so he was able to look more closely at the other. He leaned down, Renjun finding himself moving forward also.

When their lips met, Renjun brought his arms to wrap around the other's shoulders. He noticed that it was his favorite, Sicheng's height and how he could just cling to the other, standing on his tip toes and letting himself melt in his grasp. Their kiss deepened and Renjun became suddenly aware of how public they were when he heard the drachmas that were in his hand fall to the ground. He yelped at the sound, jumping away from Sicheng.

"So I was right. You do want something." the elder joked, reaching down to help Renjun pick up the silver coins.

"Of course I do. I'd be stupid to not." he responded standing up and pocketing the coins.

"I was scared by the way you reacted to me calling you my boyfriend. I thought that maybe this all was a bet and I already knew I had lost, I just didn't want to lose you. Six coins don't mean much to me when I compare it to you." Renjun rolled his eyes at the cheesiness of the other's words, even though they definitely made him feel something deep in his chest. He cursed the boy's way with words.

"You're the one who ran off and ignored me all day yesterday. I thought you were the one who didn't want anything. You really should've just come and talked to me instead of making me worry. You do know that communication is key in a relationship, right?" Renjun chastised. He brushed off his jacket and started walking towards the dining pavilion letting Sicheng follow him. "I can't let my boyfriend hole up all of his feelings. How else will I know when you're pissed or sad about something."

"I really like the sound of calling you my boyfriend." Sicheng mused, catching up to the other, reaching for his hand so he could interlock their fingers. 

When Kun saw them holding hands, he squinted, furrowing his brows at his brother. He stayed quiet until Renjun was sitting in front of him.

The giant grin that graced Renjun's face made him sigh in disappointment. He reached for the coin bag that he held the bet money in and placed it on the table. He waved over Guanheng from the Aphrodite table, who just gave his brothers a lame excuse before walking over to the Hermes table and taking the empty seat beside Renjun.

"I told you Renjun would win the bet. I'm the son of Aphrodite. I know when people are getting gross feelings towards others. I knew that Sicheng would cave first." Guanheng shrugged, snatching the coin bag and pouring out the drachmas. He split it in half and pushed the other coins towards Chenle. "I also made a couple of other bets with some of the Aphrodite kids. Thanks for making me a rich man."

Renjun glared at him. He only made six drachmas out of this bet, but here was Guanheng piggybacking and getting four times more than he made. He hated that, but he had to respect the hustle.

  
  


❥

  
  


Sicheng had him pressed against the stable walls, his hand roaming under Renjun's shoulder, his mouth ghosting over his neck, careful not to leave any marks. He shivered thinking about how last time they weren't so careful, he was clowned by Yukhei and Yangyang.

He really had a fucking boyfriend and said boyfriend was making out with him before he had to leave for sparring practice. Renjun didn't think that life could get any better, but he really was just a simple hormonal teenage boy who had very little things on his mind.

"So are you going to tell me how long it was going to take you to fall for me? I'm sure it wouldn't have been that far off, especially with how you're reacting to my touch." Sicheng chuckled, pulling away from Renjun, despite the younger's whines.

"Who says I'm not in love with you right now? Maybe I lost also, but you confessed first," Renjun joked. Sicheng paused, thinking about it for a second before rolling his eyes.

"Touche. Having a boyfriend like you is going to get on my nerves." he muttered.

"Whatever. Just kiss me again before you have to leave." Renjun commanded, the other complying easily, giving the other what he wanted.

Renjun doesn't think he could get used to that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! follow my follow my [twt](https://twitter.com/wukrisis)!!! come share the winren love !!!!!


End file.
